


sense and sensitivity

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/81150.html?thread=29919998#t29919998">kink meme prompt</a>: "Sweet D/s in the home with a good amount of bondage and a very happy sub. Dom has full command of the sub and they both love it. Bonus points for some full sensory deprivation and subspace, but definitely not necessary. If you throw a gag in I will love you forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sense and sensitivity

He lets Jensen put the earplugs in himself.

While he's happy stuffing Jensen's ass with whatever he has available, stuffing plugs into his ears is too delicate a process for Jared to risk fucking up. Jensen can hear once they're in, can follow instructions if Jared faces him and speaks loudly, but Jared still ends up using his hands rather than his words to get Jensen in position.

He's tied to the coffee table on his elbows and knees, a cushion underneath him and a spreader bar between his ankles to keep his thighs open. He's naked, save for the collar around his neck, and there's a curious little smile on his lips when Jared crouches in front of him to work the mittens onto his hands. 

"Relax your fingers," he says, loud enough for Jensen to hear past the plugs. 

He slides the mittens on when Jensen complies and then buckles them together, trapping his fingers to leave him unable to touch anything but his other hand. The gag follows, a thin ring of rubber that stretches Jensen's mouth wide, and Jared pauses to cup his cheek as he asks loudly, "You doing okay?"

Jensen nods, making a muffled noise of approval through the gag. They'd cleared their signals beforehand, making sure Jensen knew how to call time even in such confining restraints, and as Jared leans in to slip the blindfold over his eyes, he's reassured by the pleased little sigh Jensen lets out.

He steps back as soon as the blindfold is in place and waits, silent, as Jensen gets accustomed to his new position. The ropes are tight, anchoring him to the four legs of the coffee table, and Jared watches him wriggle and tense as he finds out just how little freedom he has. 

Retrieving his camera, Jared snaps a couple of quick pictures for posterity.

They're polaroids only -- neither of them want to risk having soft copies around in perpetuity -- but as he moves around to take a picture of Jensen's spread legs and raised ass, he's already looking forward to showing Jensen how good he looks when he's helpless.

He takes his time in setting the camera down and opening a beer before landing a solid, barehanded slap to Jensen's ass.

Jensen yelps through the gag, surprised and undignified, and Jared can't keep from chuckling as he lands three more in quick succession. Jensen moans at the hits, unaware of when they're coming, and Jared pauses between each of the next five strikes, just long enough to make Jensen squirm in anticipation.

Crouching down beside him, he makes sure the next touch is to Jensen's dick.

Jensen jerks, hips bucking forward at the touch, but he soon lets out a groan when Jared wraps his hand around his dick. The first couple of strokes are too dry, too much friction between Jensen's dick and his hand, and from the pained grunt Jensen lets out, he knows it too. It's a problem that's easily solvable, however, and Jared smiles as he reaches around to push two, three, then four fingers into Jensen's open mouth.

"That's it," he says, too low for Jensen to hear, "get them good and wet."

With the gag holding his mouth open, Jensen doesn't have a lot of choice but he licks at Jared's fingers the best he can. Drool trails from Jensen's lips to Jared's fingers when he pulls his hand out of his mouth and Jared doesn't bother to wipe it away as he moves back down to Jensen's dick.

Jensen's moan of embarrassment soon shifts to one of pleasure when Jared's spit-slick hand closes around his dick, stroking fast and firm. He rides his fist, rolling his hips down into it, and as Jared keeps jerking his cock, he can pinpoint the exact second that Jensen tips from enjoying the stimulation to panicking that he's enjoying it too much.

The roll of his hips slows abruptly, his thighs tensing as he pleads through the gag, "Jared, I'm gonna come… Please-"

There's no permission needed, not when Jensen can't hear him give it, but after so much experience in begging for release, it's perversely enjoyable to watch Jensen struggle with the idea that he can come whenever he likes for once. He pulls against the ropes around his wrists, arching his back and moaning desperately as Jared keeps up the pace of his strokes, and Jared leans him to kiss him on the hip in a silent gesture of permission.

"Oh, god," Jensen sobs. "God, please…"

It's almost embarrassing how quickly he comes. It's not his strongest orgasm, not with so little build-up, but the satisfied cry Jensen lets out goes straight to Jared's dick as he spills over the coffee table, come landing on Jared's fingers in thick drops. 

Jensen lowers his head with a shiver when Jared lets go of him and Jared kisses his hip again with a smirk. 

"You know you're not getting down until you come again," Jared says, loud enough to get past the earplugs, and Jensen shivers again as he nods. 

He knows from experience that Jensen's arousal dips after he comes, that as happy as he is to obey Jared's commands, he finds them infinitely more embarrassing when he's not riding the high of his impending release, and Jared enjoys Jensen's renewed squirming as he adjusts to the fact that he's still tied to the table and open for use.

Jensen's come is warm on his fingers and Jared eases them back into his mouth as he says, "Let's clean this up."

Jensen whimpers around his fingers but his tongue goes to work anyway as he cleans his own come off Jared's hand with eager kitten-licks to his fingers. He keeps licking, his cheeks pink in embarrassment, as Jared scoops the rest of his come off the coffee table to feed to him, and Jared runs a hand through his hair as he says fondly, "Good boy."

Unable to hear, Jensen just keeps lapping at the come on his fingers until Jared pulls them free. Jensen's cheeks go even redder when Jared swipes his spit-covered hand carelessly across his face to clean it off and he drops his head with a sigh when Jared takes his hands off him entirely.

"Perfect," Jared teases. 

Leaving Jensen to shiver as his own saliva dries on his face, Jared drops to a seat on the couch next to him and takes a swig of his beer. 

It's going to be a long afternoon.

 

****

+++

While the afternoon feels pleasantly long to Jared, he would bet that it feels even longer to Jensen.

He spanks Jensen's ass red, using his hand, a paddle, a flogger and whatever else he has around, until Jensen's gasping through his gag, his dick hardening again at the pain. 

He rolls an ice cube down Jensen's spine, flicking icy water over his skin and letting it press against his hole as Jensen cries out at the shock of it.

He lights a candle to drip hot wax over Jensen's shoulders, ass and calves. Jensen moans at every splash, jumpy but turned on, but he moans even louder when Jared scraps the wax off with the flat of a knife.

The clothes pins are a particular favorite of Jared's, clamped everywhere from Jensen's tongue to his nipples to his balls. Despite repeated experiments, he isn't sure whether Jensen's cries are louder when he removes them with his hands or with the stroke of a flogger.

His holes don't get neglected either, with a plug going from his mouth to his ass, and by the time Jared stands in front of him, his jeans unzipped and dick in hand, his empty beer bottle is sticking out of Jensen's raised ass. 

Even after a whole afternoon of surprises, Jensen still jumps at the first brush of Jared's cock against his face and Jared slaps it harder against his cheek with a grin. "Tell me how bad you want this."

"Please," Jensen begs, strung out and utterly sincere. He groans when Jared slaps him with his dick again, tapping it against his cheeks, and more drool slides down his chin when he gasps, "Please, I want it." Without being able to see and hear, he doesn't know when to stop and so keeps begging as Jared gives his dick a few quick strokes. "Please, Jared, I-"

He's only silenced by the slide of Jared's cock over his tongue.

The gag keeps him from biting down in surprise and Jared puts his hand on the back of his head when he pushes deeper into Jensen's throat. He takes it all, fighting to breathe through his nose, and Jared holds him there for a long moment, unable to hear, see, speak or breathe, before pulling out to let him get some air.

Jensen gasps, mouth open as he pants, and Jared wipes the spit off his lips as he slides his dick in again. "That's it," he murmurs, letting the outline of his dick push at Jensen's cheek. "Good boy."

Jensen can't hear the praise, has nothing to go on but the slide of Jared's dick in and out of his open mouth, but he goes to work as best he can. It's difficult, bound and without his hands, but Jared's impressed by his eagerness, especially after so long spent tied up at Jared's mercy. His dick is slick with spit as he thrusts in and out of Jensen's pink mouth, and Jared watches the bottle bob in Jensen's ass as he fucks his face harder and deeper.

Jensen's breathing gets heavier each time he pulls out, more and more desperate for air, and Jared smiles to himself as he reaches for his next toy. The hooks are small, blunt things, less than an inch apart, and Jensen flinches back in surprise when Jared catches his nose with them. It's easy enough to tie the thread off on the buckle of the gag behind Jensen's head and Jensen moans around his dick at the tug on his nose. 

A flush spreads over Jensen's cheeks and down his chest as he kneels there, his mouth forced open by the gag and his nose pulled up, and Jared takes his dick out of his mouth long enough to snap a picture. When he strokes along his cheekbone, Jensen's skin is hot in humiliation and Jared speaks up when he says, "You were goddamn made for this, weren't you?"

The wet slide of Jared's dick in his mouth is an answer of sorts but he still enjoys Jensen's attempt at agreement as Jared fucks his throat. He's a mess, his body marked with wax and welts and spit and sweat, but when he grinds his hips down as much as the ropes will allow, it's clear he's close to coming again.

Not far off himself, Jared pulls free of Jensen's mouth with a wet pop and pats him on the cheek as he strolls around to the other end of the coffee table. The beer bottle slides out with ease but Jared barely gives Jensen a second to adjust to the newfound emptyness before he grips his hips and pushes inside him. 

Jensen's cry is loud but enthusiastic as he pants past the burn of Jared's dick opening his ass up. He's had a plug in already, as well as the beer bottle, but from the way his hole clenches around Jared's cock, Jared knows it's still not easy for Jensen to take. 

"That's good," he says as he fills him up slowly. "Take it easy."

Jensen moans, grinding his hips back to take more of Jared's dick, and Jared pushes in deeper until he hears the slap of his balls against Jensen's ass. Jensen's pleading noises don't let up and Jared props his knee on the table for leverage as he starts to fuck him with short, fast thrusts.

Jensen's whole body judders at the impact, jerking forward with the slam of Jared's dick into his hole. Moans falls from his lips, helpless and wanton, and Jared lets out a groan of his own as Jensen's ass tenses around him. The movement of Jensen's hips doesn't slow, bouncing eagerly on Jared's dick, and Jared reaches around to jerk Jensen's cock as he pushes in deep. 

Jensen's already dripping, thick strands of precome spilling from the head, and Jared rubs his thumb over the slit to feel Jensen's cock twitch in his hand. Jensen sobs, begging wordlessly when Jared starts to stroke him, and Jared pauses for a second as he tries to decide which of them should get off sooner. 

As with most of his life choices, he decides that Jensen comes first.

It's painfully easy to get him off. Between the steady pounding of Jared's dick in his ass and the steady pump of Jared's hand on his cock, Jensen comes with a shuddering groan, pushing his hips back to split himself open wider on Jared's cock as he spills on the coffee table for the second time that afternoon.

He sags in relief when Jared pulls out, leaving his hole pink and stretched open. It's a fight for Jared not to touch his cock as he wipes Jensen's come off the table with his fingers but it's worth it when he moves around in front of Jensen to pull his blindfold off.

Jensen blinks in surprise, his eyes huge and dark as he looks up at him, but Jared pushes his fingers into his mouth before Jensen can attempt to speak. 

"Second load of the day," Jared says with a grin. "Eat up."

Jensen does, licking his own come off Jared's fingers with the same eagerness as before, but Jared doesn't miss the pleading little whine that escapes him as his eyes stay on Jared's dick. 

"Ah, ah," Jared says, stroking his dick with his other hand. "You only get to taste your own." He grins, feeling the tug of his release in his balls. "You're gonna have to make do with wearing mine."

Even with his mouth stretched wide by the gag and Jared's fingers, he could swear Jensen smiles. 

Jared's close enough that the eager glitter of Jensen's eyes is all he needs and he fucks his fingers deeper into Jensen's mouth as he comes hard. His release pours through him, hot and strong, and he gasps as he paints Jensen's upturned cheeks with come.

"Fuck…"

His legs are surprisingly shaky when he steps back to admire the view. Come trickles down Jensen's cheeks, catching on the strap of the gag, and Jared snaps a quick picture before crouching down in front of him and saying gently, "You did good, dude."

The nose hooks come off first, followed by the gag and then the mittens. Jensen stretches his jaw, wincing at the stiffness there, and Jared hurries to untie his ankles, knees and elbows so that he can check up on him properly. There are marks on his skin from where he struggled but nothing deep enough to bleed or leave anything beyond some light bruises, and Jared helps him sit up on the table as Jensen works the plugs out of his ears. 

There's come on his face still and Jared dips down to kiss him on the head before he passes him a kleenex. "You okay?"

Jensen wrinkles his nose and rubs his stiff jaw. "Sore," he says, his voice rough from having his mouth so thoroughly used. "But good." He shifts on the wood of the table. "Although I wouldn't be against to relocating to the couch."

Remembering the slaps he landed to Jensen's ass, Jared is very supportive of a relocation. Jensen's legs and arms are as stiff as his jaw and so the movement to the couch is more carrying than walking, but Jared feels him relax as he settles against him, head on his shoulder and legs propped over his lap. 

There's tension in his thighs, stretching all the way down to his calves, and Jared massages what he can reach as he kisses his forehead. "You did really well, dude. That was a lot to take."

Jensen smiles sleepily at the praise. "You're very thorough," he mumbles, nuzzling at Jared's neck.

"It's both a blessing and a curse," Jared teases. Jensen's breath is warm against his collarbone and Jared kisses him again as he asks, "You want to sleep?"

"I want to shower," Jensen says, yawning anyway. "I can't believe you used those scented candles. My mom bought those."

"At least you can tell her how much you enjoyed them?"

Jensen elbows him sharply in the side and Jared laughs. "Or not."

His skin is damp with sweat and Jared runs a hand through Jensen's short hair as he says, "How about a hot bath? I think I might even have some of that bubble stuff you like somewhere."

Jensen makes a pleased noise against his neck. "That may be the best idea you've ever had." 

There's a smirk on his lips when he glances between Jared and the coffee table. "Okay," he corrects, exhausted and happy, "maybe your second best idea."


End file.
